1520
Year 1520 (MDXX) was a leap year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1520 : Aztec battles.]] January - June * January 18 - King Christian II of Denmark and Norway defeats the Swedes at Lake Asunde. * June - Moctezuma II, Aztec ruler of Tenochtitlan is declared deposed due to his captivity by conquistador Hernán Cortés. His brother Cuitláhuac rises to the throne. * June 7 - King Henry VIII of England and King Francis I of France meet at the famous Field of Cloth of Gold. July - December : Suleiman I.]] * July 1 - The forces of Cuitláhuac, Aztec ruler of Tenochtitlan, gain a major victory against the forces conquistador Hernán Cortés. This La Noche Triste (Night of Sorrow), results in the death of about 400 conquistadors and some 2,000 of their Native American allies. However, Cortés and the most skilled of his men manage to escape and later regroup. * September 22 - Suleiman I succeeds his father Selim I as Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. * October - Cuitláhuac, Aztec ruler of Tenochtitlan, dies from smallpox. He is succeeded by his nephew Cuauhtémoc. : Stockholm Bloodbath.]] * November 8 - Stockholm Bloodbath begins: A successful invasion of Sweden by Danish forces under the command of Christian II of Denmark results in the execution of around 100 persons (mostly nobility and clergy involved in the previous Swedish war effort). * November 28 - After navigating through the South American strait, three ships under the command of Portuguese explorer Ferdinand Magellan reach the Pacific Ocean, becoming the first Europeans to sail from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific (the strait was later named the Strait of Magellan). * December 10 - Martin Luther burns a copy of The Book of Canon Law (see Canon Law) and his copy of the Papal bull Exsurge Domine. Births * March 3 - Matthias Flacius, Croatian Protestant reformer (d. 1575) * August 1 - King Sigismund II Augustus of Poland (died 1572) * August 10 - Madeleine de Valois, queen of James V of Scotland (died 1537) * September 13 - William Cecil, English statesman (died 1598) * October 5 - Alessandro Cardinal Farnese, Italian cardinal (d. 1589) *''date unknown'' **Seosan, Korean monk **Jean Ribault, French navigator (died 1565) **Vincenzo Galilei, Italian music theorist, lutenist, and composer (died 1591) **Aben Humeya, last independent king of Granada (died 1568) **Ijuin Tadaaki, Japanese nobleman (died 1561) **Jacques Cujas, French legal expert (died 1590) **Leonard Digges, mathematician and surveyor (died 1559) **Johannes Acronius Frisius, German doctor and mathematician (died 1564) *''probable'' **Hans Eworth, Flemish portrait painter (died 1574) **Jorge de Montemayor, Spanish novelist and poet (died 1561) **Giovanni Battista Moroni, Italian mannerist painter (died 1578) : See also 1520 births. Deaths * February 5 - Sten Sture the younger, Viceroy of Sweden (born 1493) * April 6 - Raphael, Italian painter and architect (born 1483) * June 24 - Hosokawa Sumimoto, Japanese samurai commander (born 1489) * September 22 - Selim I, Ottoman Sultan (born 1465) * October - Cuitláhuac, Aztec ruler of Tenochtitlan *''date unknown'' **Cacamatzin, king of Texcoco (born 1483) **Jan Lubrański, Polish bishop (born 1456) **Moctezuma II, Aztec ruler (born c1466) **Sheikh Hamdullah, calligrapher (born 1436) *''probable'' **Filippo de Lurano, Italian composer (born 1475) : See also 1520 deaths. Notes